


The Journey Begins

by SilverIntent



Series: A Curious Journey [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Elves, Brokers, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Multi, Multiple chapters, Orcs, Orgrimmar, Other, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tauren - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, vulpera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIntent/pseuds/SilverIntent
Summary: With the leaders of our factions abducted, a rift torn in the sky above Icecrown Citadel, and a portal to another world or reality opening up, Azeroth is on a path to yet another troubling time. Travelers are intrigued and there is gain in mercenary work. Even the unorthodox are drawn to the Unknown.
Series: A Curious Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209008





	1. Eavesdropping In.

With the sky over Icecrown Citadel torn open like a ghastly wound, the news of the Shadowlands quickly spread no differently than blood. Not long after, selected leaders of both factions were abducted by otherworldly beings. This only exacerbated the creeping fear and anxiety that were brewing beneath the surface, spreading through the capitals of the Horde and Alliance alike. 

As the invisible imp rested on the rafters of the Broken Tusk, he was eavesdropping on travelers for any news of the Shadowlands as he chewed on some strips of meat he stole. 

A thick, muscle bound orc of green hide sitting beneath the Imp grunted, cleaning his fingernails with the tip of a crude dagger. "Noruz, what have you heard about the abduction of our leaders? Of the portal?"

The slighter orc, donned in huntsman garb took a gulp of ale and wiped her mouth with a shrug. "Not much, Gorak. What I hear is ... troubling," Noruz seemed to pause, setting her mug down as she mulled over the news she had. "Looked as if they were agents of Sylvanas. Val'kyr, I suppose."

"They were not agents of the Ebon Blade," Gorak murmured. "But, more like the servants of the Lich King of old?"

"Yes, dear brother. I thought we put an end to that horror, but it seems as if the Hells themselves spat him back out," Noruz growled, reaching beside her to scratch the mane of her wolf as it growled with her.

Azuri's ears perked a bit, slowing his chewing as he peered more directly to the pair of orcs. Val'kyr? This might very well be what I need. 

"From what I have gathered on my own, a pouring of adventurers have already gone through the gateway, seeking to aid our own agents in the realms of Death." Gorak stabbed the dagger into the wooden table, rattling the plates and mugs briefly. "I plan to follow suit, Sister."

"Without me, Brother? We both know that you would not fare so well alone." Noruz grinned, her tusks and teeth bared. 

"There is opportunity in the journey," Gorak lifted one of his mountainous shoulders in a shrug. "Might be better to go now, than later. A group are gathering near the main gate and are said to be leaving within the next few hours."

Azuri finished off his snack and lifted himself up to stretch his leathery wings, tuning out the conversation as he lost interest. He leapt the rafters until he neared the door and flew out, his invisibility nearing the end of the spell's duration.


	2. Care Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _... but this feline has lives of nine!_

Robes of exquisite cobalt silks, accented with gold thread trim, hung deliciously off the fit, agile frame of the elf. His fair, blond hair flowed down to the middle of his back between a pair of darkly feathered wings he kept pressed comfortably to his person as he sauntered from his lectern to bookshelves. He paused mid-stride when he felt the magical tether to Azuri pull, a signal that his minion was on his way back from Orgrimmar. Fel-touched eyes flicked over the bookcase, searching for a notable tome of transmutation. With an idle wave of his right hand, the magical runes etched in the walls of his home went inert. _I do so hope you've brought me_ something, _Azuri._

 _Of course, Master._ Azuri mind-spoke, giving a mental grin. One of many magical etched vigils lit with a soft gel green as a rift opened above it, allowing for the imp to step out. “As you requested, I kept an eye out for suitable companions that might aid you. They're planning to journey to the realms of Death."

"Good," murmured Jakkin as he found one of his desired books, not bothering to face his Imp. "Go on, I implore you."

Azuri landed on his Master's desk, sitting on the edge like a perched gargoyle. His lightly furred skin was an off white, speckled with grey. Letting his leathery wings nestle to his back, he continued. "They are gathering outside of Orgrimmar, but seem to be hesitant to go through..."

"Perhaps they fear not being able to return?" Jakkin mulled the thought over, "Did you see anyone exit the gate?"

"Not that I can say," the demon shrugged his shoulders lazily. "The portals are guarded by strong mages, but I didn't dare to get too close for fear of being discovered."

The warlock frowned softly, picking up another book. The leather that bound it was dyed a deep blue, accented with silver engravings proclaiming the title: Volo's Guide to Other Worlds. "We will need to take precautions, then. Retrieve my ring of spell storing, Azuri."

The imp got to his feet, flapping his wings once, twice to bring himself to the elaborate dressing desk and opening a small coffer of jewelry. Inside the wooden box, it was lined with exquisite silk the color of deep red. The ring he sought was made of gold that curled around one finger and enclosed a second, usually the ring finger and pinky. Inert magical runes were etched into the ring's surface, and would only activate once the select number of spells were cast into it. He brought it over to where his Master stood, perching lightly on his shoulder and extending the ring. "Contingency spells would certainly be warranted, Master." 

"Always, my little Imp. Protecting one's self is of high priority." He grinned enough for the tip of his fangs to peek out from beneath his upper lip. "You can't go through life without them."

Jakkin Cinderborne slipped the ring onto his right hand, immediately going through the incantations and articulate motions of a custom polymorph spell. Each time it was cast, a rune on the ring lit up with arcane magic. The ring held up to three castings within it, making this piece of jewelry particularly valuable to him and others. And, he only knew of three in existence.

"I will make some preparations before we go, but in the meantime …" Jakkin flicked his hand, quickly casting a lesser form of polymorph onto his Imp before he could protest, warping the demon into the form of a dark grey feline with gooseberry eyes that perched on his shoulder. "Now, you are my familiar. We can talk through our bond, making us more … acceptable, less suspicious."

 _Yes, Master..._ The feline gave a low, soft growl as he leapt down to the floor, swishing his tail gently.

Jakkin reached to his right earlobe and unhooked one of the two hoop earrings he wore and moved it to his left to better mirror them. He went into the same incantations as earlier and cast the custom polymorph spell on himself. The moment the last word left his lips, a glow of blue enveloped him as it changed his body from him to her. 

Wings she freely flexed withdrew into the folds of her robes, bones and feathers melding into skin. Likewise, horns shrunk to nothing on her forehead and the fel discoloration of her skin lightened to fair and clear.

Jakkin became Jaclyn. 

Her height of six feet, two inches shrunk down to five feet, eleven inches and her built frame softened and changed to a more curvaceous, supple one. She was still fit, but it was hidden. She ran her hands over herself through the loose robes she wore, biting her bottom lip as she felt her full chest and tweaked her nipples sensually. 

"It is such a shame that people are so paranoid … not that I have any room to talk, but this form is often _very_ persuasive." Her voice was higher, sing-song in nature with a quiet, unspoken invitation. 

Jaclyn gathered some spare robes, a book of spells, and the like into a travel bag before she started on the sigil of teleportation in the center of her workshop. The last etching of chalk finished the spell. Should anything go wrong, she had this as a quick escape. Nothing in her studies suggested it would fail, if calling on it from another realm or reality. All she had to do was replicate the sigil and chant the incantation to zip back home. Her 'familiar' paced by the door, waiting for his mistress to take them to Orgrimmar.

Another flick of her wrist tore a portal into being, granting them a quick transport to the Horde capital.


	3. Onward to Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it begins.

Jaclyn inspected the billboard and the assorted fliers for adventurers and caravans, her arms crossed leisurely over her ample bosom. Her green eyes darted this way and that over the various offers of opportunity, only drawing her gaze away when she heard what sounded like a growl coming from her left side. She settled her attention on a large, looming figure standing beside her, eyeing him curiously. 

"Are you looking for anything specific?" The gruff voice came from someplace deep in the throat, but it was gentle nevertheless.

Jaclyn hummed softly, bringing one of her hands to her mouth as she mulled over the stranger's query. "Well, I have heard there is a portal to new worlds that opened recently, and I find myself captivated by the thought of going. However, going alone would be quite _dangerous_.." 

"I am gathering a crew to go," the tauren offered a kind smile, though his eyes of deep blue flitted briefly over her form. "What skills would you bring? Are you a healer?"

A coy smile graced her full lips when she felt his gaze, briefly glancing around them before she shook her head. "No, I am no healer by any means. I am a mage, of high skill and more than capable of pulling my own. _You_ …?"

"I am Lohite Sharpclaw, but most know me as Loh." He extended a hand to her, "I do believe your talents would be needed, should.. we find ourselves stranded."

"My name is Jaclyn Cinderborne," she placed a delicate hand in his paw, feeling it enveloped in his grasp as they gently shook hands. "From your garb, I gather you are a druid?"

Lohite gave a goofy, but prideful grin. "Yes, I am. A druid of the claw, from the Highmountain tribe." 

As she gave the druid a look over, she noted his dark fur and lighter underbelly. He wore his thick mane in dreads that were well kept and braided, decorated with various types of beads from bone to glass, valuable gems and wood. Some such beads dangled from his wide rack of horns. He had green dye in his fur in what she assumed were body 'paints' of his home tribe. He wore thick leather armor, accented by dyes or precise stitch work to depict the mountain range of his homeland. "You are quite a long way from home, Lohite. If you have space in your group… I would be more than happy to join."

Lohite let her hand go and nodded, those intricate beads gently clunked together. "Of course, Lady Jaclyn. I was waiting for another, but he might be late to join… we have a table in the Broken Tusk, if you would like a drink or meal before we go."

“I can always conjure some food for us whenever we set camp,” the disguised warlock tilted her head gently, eyeing the Tauren. “Do you know how late your friend will be, Loh?”

The tauren scratched his right ear, frowning some. “As far as I know, not very long. He was retrieving some supplies for our travels.”

“Very well,” She crossed her arms over her bosom. “I can wait, but I think it would be wise to leave our group as a trio and nothing more...” With that, Jaclyn turned on her heel and walked towards the Broken Tusk. _I do not want to linger here, Azuri. Let us make certain that our companions do not drag us down._

Lohite was about to retort, but cut the remark off when the fair-haired elf walked off. He frowned and followed in her wake. When she stopped at the door of the establishment, he moved ahead and parted the leather flap. “Are you anxious to leave?”

“I am excited to see the unknown that awaits us, is all.” She offered a soft smile, ghosting her touch along the druid’s chest and brushing his braids teasingly. She walked to one of the nearby tables, close to the door. “Are you wanting to keep me here?” 

He tensed slightly at her teasing, lifting his eyebrows in bewilderment. “No, I suppose I simply misunderstood. Iota shouldn’t be very long, in any case...” 

Azuri climbed onto the table, curling near Jaclyn with his gooseberry eyes fixed on the tauren. _Do you think we really need them?_

 _Sometimes the abilities of a Voidlord are dwarfed by the resilience of mortal beings._ Jaclyn propped her elbows on the table, perching her chin in her open palm.

Loh settled on the bench across from Jaclyn, the wood creaking beneath his weight. "What draws you so much to the Unknown?”

"Do you want the short or long answer?" Jaclyn said warily, a brow lifting inquisitively as she eyed the druid.

"Whichever you deem suitable, really." 

"Power, knowledge… to improve our understanding of our shared universe." She retorted without a desire to elaborate, expressed in her unimpressed look. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Iota, as I've said. A small body, big personality." Lohite gestured to how tall his friend would be, Jaclyn noted. "A Vulperan shaman who would provide some means of aid, should we get injured."

It was around that time that the door flap to the Inn parted and a short, furred figure entered. She noted his glance through the establishment as it landed on Lohite sitting with her. "Lohite, I got our mounts ready! My alpaca and your kodo, annnnd will we need another?"

Jaclyn could feel his scrutinizing look, though he didn't seem distrustful. She gave a soft wave and a polite smile, but stood all the same. "My, my.. what a ragtag group we will be."

Lohite stood and gestured to the curvaceous elf, who was already heading to the door. "This is Lady Cinderborne, she is interested in joining our endeavors."

Iota stepped aside to let her pass, his eyes lingering on her clothed behind. He gave his druid friend a sly grin, pointing his thumb after her. 'Why, Lohite... I didn't think you had it in you!'

Lohite immediately put his face into his palm. 'Not like that, Iota…'

Outside, Jac was already waiting by their mounts. She gave a flick of her hand to cast a lesser invisibility onto the grey cat, causing it to blur and shimmer before it vanished. _Just wait for me to summon you, as needed. ___

___As you command, Master._ _ _

__Iota lofted a brow as the pair of them had followed Jaclyn. "So, do you want to ride with one of us or get your own?"_ _

__She eyed the mounts and saddles, frowning. "I doubt yours will carry us both, it doesn’t seem as though it would carry more than a dwarf, but worry not. I can get a hawkstrider to ride."_ _

__"You could ride with me, if not." Lohite rumbled gently as he approached his kodo. The lizard's hide was light, matte brown and it was properly sized for a tauren. He checked the saddle before he climbed up and extended his hand._ _

__Jaclyn smirked a little as she grasped his hand, welcoming the aid onto lap. In her female form, she didn't weigh much different than before. The spell didn't increase or reduce mass, merely redistribute it to more feminine places. She weighed a perfect 190lbs, muscle lined her stature with a soft layer of fat covering it. She could feel the tauren shift in the saddle to accommodate her. "You are a gentleman for offering, Lohite… I appreciate it."_ _

__"Of course," Lohite gave a slight grin that she caught over her shoulder._ _

__"They won't be happy about our beasts, but I persuaded them. Doubt I could get them to tolerate more." Iota's voice was amused, perhaps mulling over his own thoughts._ _

__She paid little heed to the Vulperan shaman as they neared the portal chamber, passing peons and commoners that watched them only in vague curiosity. An elf and goblin stood to either side of the portal, the goblin tapping her foot impatiently._ _

__"Come on, we can't wait all day!"_ _

__"Hurry before your beasts soil the chamber," the elven portal mage retorted after her companion._ _

__"See you on the other side!"_ _

__Jaclyn watched their smaller friend charge his long-necked sheep through the portal, their own lumbering quickly after._ _


	4. Curiosity in Oribos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known.”

The sensation was familiar to the elf. She closed her eyes as the wave of magic fell over them, feeling the tingling of the transportation magic whirling them away to another realm or reality. The shift in her balance was temporary, going from weighted to weightlessness was thrilling in a way. It returned, chased by the shift in temperature from humid heat to a more controlled cool, as if by an ocean, and the abrupt blinding light forced her to squeeze her eyes shut in pain.

"We've arrived... though it is more of a city than I would have guessed." Lohite's voice rumbled by her left ear.

"Yeah, definitely more than I thought." Iota's higher pitched voice wasn't far from her right.

Jaclyn gradually relaxed as she opened her fel-touched eyes to take it in, though it was slow. The structure of the city was what she imagined _Order_ was, for it seemed symmetrical in all ways. The light was unhindered here, making it sting her eyes as she adjusted to it. What she could only call constructs - the Brokers, she would come to find out - walking past with minor interest to their arrival. She pursed her lips, wary about this place. "This place reminds me of the Titans…"

Glancing to the side, she could see a portal to Stormwind, guarded by a human mage just as one caster stood beside the portal to Orgrimmar.

"Huh… I would echo that," Lohite said, looking around. "Let us see this city of wonder."

"Titans?" Iota frowned gently.

"More things you will learn in time, Iota." Lohite spurred his bewildered kodo forward, up until a figure floated closer. 

"Welcome to Oribos, Mortals. Be peaceful while within the city, for it is a place of great importance to us." The attendant, as she would find out later; clasped its hands together. 

"What amenities does this place provide?" Her voice was clear and inquisitive.

"What world do you come from?" 

"Azeroth," Iota spoke up.

The construct nodded its head, then sorting out Jaclyn's request. "For trinkets and baubles, seek out the Hall of Curiosity… for professional needs, seek out the Hall of Shaping. For banking needs, seek out the Hall of Holding. Brokers and Attendants can be found throughout the city." The trio of them nodded, but the construct continued. "The Ring of Transference will guide you to the world's you seek to traverse, simply stand on any lit pad to be teleported up. Any other needs?"

"No, I have no more pressing questions." Jaclyn spoke plainly, not thinking she would get much out of this lesser attendant. "May we pass?"

"Proceed," the attendant bowed its head and floated to the side, allowing the riding mortals to continue.

"Let's look into this Hall of Curiosity, yeah?" Iota led the way, discounting from his mount once they reached the entrance. Iota was almost immediately unsure of where to leave their beasts, until one Broker approached and offered to hold onto their reins. “I better get my mount back, or I’ll turn you into scrap..”

Inside, there were plenty of Brokers and vendors of sorts, some were under pitched tents with their inventory set on display, while others bartered. Some had beasts from Azeroth trapped by Ethereal-looking enclosures. One Broker exchanged a similar looking orb to a Worgen wizard, speaking the tongue of the Alliance. Jaclyn noted the warring factions lingering together with visible tension, giving a slight laugh. Some mercenaries or soldiers kept their grip on hilts or wands. "This place is dangerous."

"Glorious travelers!" Called one Broker in fluent Orcish to their group, beckoning them closer. "Welcome, welcome! Are you looking for adventure? I have wondrous devices that might aid your efforts."

Jaclyn's interest was piqued, closing the distance between them at a leisure. "Do you possess any spell books or scrolls from this realm?" 

"From many worlds, I do! All that connects to Oribos!" His floating mask bowed as he spoke, gesturing behind him like a showman at a carnival revealing his trick. "Do you have a specific … class of magic you prefer, fair maiden? I can sense the magic that radiates about you! You must be a mage of high skill and talents."

She forced a smile at his implied knowledge of magic around her, though she doubted he knew. A good con man knew how to perceive truths and could manipulate on a dime. "Transmutation and illusionary, but the elements come just as easy to me as either. I am more interested in unique uses of magic or creations of unique spells."

The Broker crossed his arms and tapped the bottom of his mask in contemplation. After a moment, he scooped up one book and peered at the cover. "This is a book of such spells, from far off worlds that whisper of changing properties, people, and places...and this one on the various world's we are currently connected to. Bastion, Ardenweld, Maldraxxus, Revendreth and even the Maw." 

She took the spell book he offered for inspection, opening it and scanning the incantations. They were different enough in the sense that they provided her a different outlook on the use of magic she was familiar with. Magic had a means of translating itself into the reader’s preferred language, if they were skilled enough in the art. "I will take both, as any book describing this place is somewhere to start." 

Iota was going over some of the baubles the Broker kept, plucking a sphere up and turning it in his hands. "What does this do?"

"That is an orb of stasis, we use those to transport our beasts of burden and wares. Creates a dimension in which your mount resides in until called on. Living things can survive within it, of course. Anything on the mount is taken just the same." The Broker moved to Iota's side, clasping his hands together. "You can use it in other ways, too. It is merely a pocket dimension."

“We should take two, then.” Lohite murmured, passing some gold to Iota for the purchase.

Before the group could move on, the Broker stepped closer with his voice dropping to a whisper. She couldn’t discern his intentions - they had no expressions, no cues that most mortals are used to. Body language, at the most. “Are you looking to explore other worlds, besides those sanctioned by the Attendants?” 

She tilted her head gently, extending the required gold for her purchases. “I wouldn’t decline an invitation to explore, I see no harm.”

“Yes, yes… this is a great opportunity for yourself and your allies. It is merely a quest that I would prefer to be kept discreet. I will pay you handsomely, with gold and trinkets.” He withdrew a small parcel the size of a small coffer, wrapped in fine silk fabric the color of ink and tied with a red ribbon.

“And who do I return to, once the job is done?” Jaclyn took the parcel, letting it vanish into her enchanted pouch. She glanced briefly at her companions, who seemed wary.

“You may call me Curio Dealer Ta’jari, at your service.” He gave a slight bow to their group, flourished and extravagant. Now that Jaclyn looked him over more closely, she appreciated the detail of his attire. Ta’jari dressed in luxurious silks and leather armor in gold and black, over a constructed body whose metal shone a matte dark grey. His mask was the same, though accented with gold around the edges. His glow was vibrant, flickering like a blue flame.

“Is there a deadline for this delivery, or may we take our time?” Lohite took the hint, his voice a whisper at her left side. “And how are we to go to such a place, if it is unsanctioned?”

The broker straightened up. “There is an agent I work with who resides in Revendreth at the Night Market that can provide you a gateway. Take your time, explore Oribos and the Shadowlands… but do not forget about our deal. Merely tell my agent ‘by starlight and glow’ and he will know, providing you with your reward. He wears the same colors as I do, though I dare not say his name here.”

"We will be off, then." Lohite gently pulled his companions away, his body language wasn't trusting of Ta'jari. 

While they walked away, Jaclyn tucked the books into her satchel. She lowered her voice, speaking to Lohite and Iota. "Already being solicited to do smuggling, it would seem."

"I do not think it is wise, Lady Jaclyn." Lohite frowned, "It seems dubious at best, a dangerous trap the Broker didn't want to risk stepping into at worse."

"Or both, really." Iota inspected the orb of stasis, glancing at his alpaca. He held it out toward the beast, unsure how to activate. “How do I…?”

The spherical device lifted from Iota's hand and started to float around his beast of burden, a pin of blue light tracing the wary beast. Once the light vanished, a smoky haze started to pour out from its glass body and engulf his steed, capturing it into the pocket dimension. It shrunk the beast down in the process, leaving the space where it stood bare. It floated back to the distressed vulperan and plopped into his hand, but within the sphere resided an image of his alpaca suspended in stasis.

Jaclyn offered the helpful Broker a gold coin, taking the reins of the kodo. "That is certainly an interesting object..." 

"I suppose we should have kept our mounts in Orgrimmar, but so long it is safe…" Thumbing along one ring of the device, Lohite triggered the orb. It lifted from his palm and started the process. It repeated the motions with the druid's pack lizard. Once the beast was gone, it floated back towards the tauren's waiting grasp. 

“God, I hope Lottie is okay.” Iota sighed, "Well, this certainly makes it easier to travel from here."

Jaclyn walked from the group and towards the center of Oribos, peering to the river of souls flowing through it. She saw it when they first arrived, but didn’t quite know what it was before. Now that she was up close, the disguised elf saw the distinct shapes of souls from Azeroth or beyond passing down the river. She could sense "These are souls, the spirits of our departed..."

Lohite followed close behind, staring as souls plummeted to the depths below. “I wonder where they end up...” 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Iota glancing around until he found one of the Attendants and beckoned it over to their group. Once it was close, he pointed to the river of souls flowing through Oribos. “So, uh… what is this?”

Although these constructs were just that, the body language read as a form of disappointment or grief. “That is the soul stream, where souls are drawn and sent to the Arbiter for their judgement. However, our Arbiter is silent and still.”

“Silent?” Jaclyn was drawn from her fixed stare on the soul stream, glancing to the Attendant. “What caused it? What does that mean for the souls?”

“We do not know what caused it. If you wish to learn more, seek out Tal-Inara, the Voice of the Arbiter. Ever wise, Tal-Inara knows best.” The Attendant bowed its head solemnly, but that was all it seemed willing to say as it left their group alone. 

Jaclyn scowled a little as the Attendant left, but didn’t let herself linger on the anger and grief she felt at the sight of the soul stream. “I think we should move on.”


End file.
